Undeniably Fate
by ilovemylife1387
Summary: One Shot. Elliot admits to Olivia that him and Kathy are getting a divorce. What happens when they don't have her standing between them anymore? A small, explicit, smut filled one shot.


She wasn't exactly sure how they had gotten here. She didn't know exactly what it had all meant. All she knew is that she was laying here listening to his deep breathing watching him sleep. They had just spent the last decade being friends and co-workers. There had been a few times over the course of that decade where she thought maybe there was something there. But there was always his wife and his sense of duty that kept them from being something if anything. Actually she spent more time fighting for his marriage than she had for any relationship she had ever been in. Maybe they were meant to be and maybe it was fate that brought them together. She knew that they fought like crazy but when it came down to it at the end of the day it was always just the two of them. Almost as if nothing else mattered. She lay in the dark drifting off to sleep remembering exactly what brought them to this point…

" _I'm getting a divorce" he said casually while pouring a cup of coffee. She froze with her heart beating out of her chest._

" _You're what?" she asked stunned and surprised she was able to get that much out._

" _We are calling it quits. She said that she can't do this anymore. She can't watch me leave for work spend hours with someone else only to turn around and confide all my thoughts and feelings to someone who isn't her. That it is no longer fair to her" he said staring in to his coffee cup because he couldn't look her in the eye._

" _No c'mon you guys were supposed to be the ones that made it work" she said in a voice that was barely above a whisper._

" _Well things change despite everything. And I have to agree it's not fair to her" he whispered continuing to avoid eye contact. After a moment of nothing from her he walked away to let her process the news_

 _The long day took its toll on them and they were both beat and getting ready to leave going their separate ways. She went to walk by him to put a file away when she felt warm fingers grip her wrist. She looked down and followed the arm up to his face. There was sadness to his features that she just couldn't place._

" _Hey you've been really quiet today…wanna go for a drink?" he asked staring into her eyes. She bit down on her lower lip not sure whether it would be a smart move going to have a drink with him or not._

" _I…uh…I don't know if that is such a good idea at least not right now" she said shaking her wrist lose and putting the file away._

" _Okay then at least let me take you home" he said watching her move around the office keeping her distance from him._

" _No I don't think that is a good idea either. I think that I will just walk home" she said not looking him in the eye. Suddenly she felt his presence behind her and the next thing she knew she was facing him. His body was pressing hers into the filing cabinets and she watched his arms come up on either side of her face blocking her in._

" _What are you do afraid of?" he asked looking her directly in the eyes. She swallowed hard at the low timber of his voice and his proximity._

" _I'm…uh…I'm not afraid of anything" she stammered out._

 _The look he was giving her was something she had seen before after a particularly bad day. It was a look that firmly stated that he wanted to wreck her or devour her whole. She wasn't sure which one it was but at least before his wife had been in the middle of them. Now she was no longer there and that scared her because he had the potential to do both. She knew that she wasn't prepared for either of those to happen. Once he had her she would be his forever. More than she already was._

" _I think that you are afraid to be alone with me" he stated bringing his lips closer to hers._

" _I think you want something to happen with us but you are afraid of what it will mean and what it will do to us" he said again in his matter-of-fact tone that said he wasn't playing games and knew the answers._

" _I'm not afraid of either of those things. I just think that right now you need to take some time to adjust to the life of being a divorcee" she said looking anywhere but at him._

" _Bullshit that's why you're doing everything in your power to not look me in the eye" he whispered glancing down at her lips._

 _She watched his eyes travel down to her lips. She bit down on her lower lip to keep from moving the last few inches and kissing him._

" _Hmm that's what I thought" he whispered again just before he closed the distance crashing his lips to hers._

 _She didn't know what to think or what to do other than to respond to his lips kissing her. She was somewhere between heaven and hell. She felt his tongue gently caress the seam of her lips seeking entrance in to her mouth. She obliged and then their tongues were sliding against each other's. They were fighting for dominance because that is what they did. He brought one of his hands to cup her face gently then slid it back to tangle in her hair. He angled her head just right so that he could reach deeper into her mouth. Her mind was racing it felt right but at the same time it felt wrong. Like she was doing the unthinkable by letting him kiss her. She pushed at his chest gently silently asking him to back off. At first he didn't and she had to shove a little harder to get him to break the kiss. They stood there chest heaving with the need to draw in oxygen. She ran a shaky hand though her hair staring at the floor._

" _I…umm…I have to go" she said as she quickly made her way to the door forgetting her jacket and purse as she went._

 _He watched her go. What else was there to do but watch her go? He looked over at her desk and saw an opportunity to chase her. So he took it._

 _Half way to her apartment she realized that she had forgotten her jacket as the chilly night air caressed her heated face. What on earth had she been thinking letting him kiss her? What on earth had he been thinking kissing her like that with no warning? She couldn't answer either of those questions. She started walking faster towards her apartment to get out of the cold that was quickly settling around her. As she entered her building she noticed that the elevator was still out of order. At least this time she didn't get stuck in it when it decided to quit. She climbed the three flights of stairs to her floor and walked to her door._

 _She opened the door quickly shutting herself inside. Not sure why she felt like someone was chasing her. Probably because she knew that he wouldn't give up that easily on something that he wanted. She had watched him over the years be the best never giving up. She could only hope that he would give her the night to think things through. She jumped at the sound of three loud, determined knocks at her door. She knew exactly who would be on the other side of the door. But she wasn't sure if she was ready to face him. The loud determined knock sounded again and so she turned opening the door slightly to see his face with a sly grin from ear to ear._

" _You forgot you purse and jacket" he stated holding them up for her to see._

" _Thanks" she said as she reached out to grab them._

" _Don't shut me out" he said when she went to close the door again._

" _I can't do this right now. Not with everything a jumbled mess inside my head" she said looking at him._

" _Don't overthink it. Just try" he said pushing the door open just slightly so he could get closure to her._

 _Before even she knew what she was doing her hand reached up grabbed his shirt pulling him inside and slamming the door with the force of his body fusing her lips to his. She intertwined her fingers in his hair kissing him deeply. She teased his lips with the tip of her tongue seeking permission to enter his mouth. He gladly granted her what she wanted and slid his tongue alongside hers. She broke the kiss to start trailing kisses along his jaw line to the pulse point in his neck. She gently sucked and grazed her teeth across the sensitive spot. He growled a response to her and she merely giggled._

" _Are you sure" she whispered in his ear._

" _Positive" he whispered back afraid that if he spoke any louder it would break the spell._

" _Okay" she said taking his hand._

" _Okay" he said following her._

 _When they got to her bedroom she turned around almost shyly. She never thought that this would happen and now that it was she was nervous. What if she didn't quite meet his standard? Oh who was she kidding he had spent the last decade married to his wife. He gently cupped her face pulling her towards him. He pressed his lips to hers in what was probably the softest kiss she had ever felt. He entangled his hands into her hair deepening the kiss and walking her back towards the bed._

 _He slowly undid her button down blouse making it look easy. She had a harder time fumbling with the buttons because her hands were shaking. He reached up and steadied her hands. She finally succeeded in opening his shirt. She took a sharp intake of breath. She knew that he was fit but actually seeing the hard planes of his chest was a different sight to see. He pushed her onto the bed and while she watched him from hooded lashes undressed completely standing naked before her._

 _Her heart stopped. She couldn't move, breathe, or look away. He was perfect in every way. From the chest hair that was spattered over his muscles. The hair that trailed down tapering nicely down towards his raging erection as he stood before her. She swallowed hard watching as he slowly climbed on the bed moving above her. She watched as he quickly stripped her of her pants and her panties leaving her in her bra and open blouse. His breathing hitched when he took in the sight of her. He picked up her left leg pressing a soft kiss to her inner ankle bone. He continued to trail kisses towards the apex of her thighs. Heat was pooling between her legs as she watched him make his ascent._

 _He could smell her arousal and couldn't wait to taste her. He placed a kiss on the outside of her lips. He felt her hips jerk at the slight contact. He moved his hands up to grip her hips to keep her still. He pressed his tongue to her slit taking a long slow lick tasting her juices as he went. He heard the soft cry she tried to hold back but couldn't. His tongue found its way to her clit. He licked and sucked the tiny nub feeling her hips move with his rhythm. He moved one hand over to slide two fingers deep inside. He felt rather than saw her body arch off the bed. He felt her walls start to quiver and he knew that she was close. He tapped her g-spot with his fingers while sucking on her clit and that was her undoing. She screamed as her release gripped her in the throw of passion. As she rode the wave of pleasure he continued to place kisses against her pussy. When he felt the clenching around his fingers slow he made his way back up to her face._

 _Her eyes were screwed shut and her breathing was labored. When she felt him place a kiss on her lips she grabbed the back of his head kissing him hard. She tasted herself on his lips and tongue but she felt the raging erection pressing against her thigh. She pushed him over and quickly took off the rest of her clothes._

 _She peppered kisses along his jaw and chest following the trail of hair that led to his engorged penis. Without any hesitation she took him all the way into her mouth. "Fuuuuuck" he hissed at the sensation her mouth was giving him. Her mouth felt like hot velvet and enveloped him completely. She began moving in slow even stroked from the base of his shaft to the tip. He dropped his head back and closed his eyes tightly enjoying the sensations but afraid that if she kept at it too much longer he would lose it completely._

" _I can't…I can't…fuck" he said pulling her up to him flipping her so she was underneath him and kissing her hard._

 _He reached between them and guided himself inside of her in one smooth motion. Once he was all the way inside of her he stopped. He felt like this was perfection. They fit together perfectly. He looked into her eyes and saw that she felt the same thing and she thought the same thing. He gripped her hip as he slowly pulled out until just the tip was inside and thrust back in. He started off slowly as he wasn't sure how much he was going to be able to take. He knew that he wanted to give her another orgasm. The slow build was making sheen of sweat cover both their bodies. He kissed her deeply fighting to keep it together._

" _Let go" she whispered into his ear._

 _He knew what she meant and what she wanted. He picked up the pace. Driving faster and harder into her she wrapped her legs around his waist meeting him thrust for thrust. He could feel her pussy start tighten and clench him. He knew that she was close so he reached down and began rubbing her clit. She crashed over the edge calling out his name. He took two more thrusts and buried himself deep inside her. He growled out her name as he came._

 _They stayed like that together breathing heavy coming down from the high they were just on. He slowly slides out of her rolling onto his side pulling her with him. He gently pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. She felt so many emotions she didn't know which was the most prominent. She felt his body relax and knew as his breathing even out that he was asleep. She gently caressed his arm with her fingers._

" _I love you" she whispered into the darkness._

" _Me too" was grumbled into her ear._

She smiled in spite of everything that had happened tonight she knew that this was a decade in the making. It was just undeniably fate that had brought them together.


End file.
